Long Distance Chapter 6
by Baystate18
Summary: Can Sophie and Sian survive long distance, or will the distance be too much to handle?


Spending the day with Sophie was amazing. It felt like we were back in Boston. Today was a new day and we were goin to go out and explore los Angeles together. We knew the risk of seeing Sophie's friends were high, but we weren't goin to hide because of them. After a long talk, we both agreed that if something happened again like it did at the club we would go on a break and I'd be on the first flight home. I won't deal with that pain again.  
Exploring Los Angeles was amazing. Sophie took me to all the popular tourist spots. We walked down Hollywood Boulevard holding hands. We stopped and took pictures with some of our favorite stars stars. It was easier than trying to get an actual picture with the person. We then took a picture in front of the Hollywood sign. We then took a drive to Santa Monica and enjoyed the pier and the nice California sun. I may not want to return to the cold Boston weather after this day.  
After the beach, we decided to go to the aquarium. We drove to Long Beach and went to the Aquarium of the Pacific. I had too much fun at the aquarium. I always enjoyed the aquarium and zoo. It made me feel like a little kid even though I'm far from being a child. After Sophie had her laughs of me running around like a little kid, she dragged me to every exhibit they had there. We stopped at the shark lagoon, and boy was i in heaven.  
After being forced to leave by Sophie, we drove back her apartment and relaxed before we decided to go out for dinner. We haven't ran into any of sophie's friends yet, and I'm glad. We got to be ourselves and it felt amazing. After Sophie was finished getting ready, we walked down the street to a little cafe and hoped to have a nice quiet evening.  
"Did you have fun today?" Asked Sophie, after we finished ordering our meal.  
"I really did. I may not want to go back home," i answered, laughing.  
"I would love it if you stayed," stated Sophie, looking at me.  
"Me too, but we both know why I can't. At least not yet," i replied, takin hold of Sophie's hand.  
"I know, Sian, but i just miss you," stated Sophie, looking at our hands.  
"I miss you, too, and everything we had in Boston. You are all i think about, and the only person i want for the rest of my life. We've talked about this," i replied, looking at Sophie.  
"I know, Sian, but it's also been a year since we finally got to this point. I don't want it to be another year before i can see you again. You know that you're it for me, but i don't know how much longer i can handle the distance," replied Sophie, looking at me with tears developing in her eyes.  
"If you really loved me, you wouldn't be pressuring me when you know my situation right now, Sophie," i stated, still looking at her.  
"You are the only person I ever loved. We've talked about you coming out here for good, and it seems like every time we have this conversation your situation never changes," stated Sophie, pulling her hands loose from mine.  
"I can't leave my grandma when she's dying, Sophie!" I yelled, getting up from the table and walking towards the bathroom.  
I couldn't believe Sophie made me just confess what I've been hiding from her. I didn't want her to find out like this. I didn't want her to find out period. She knew my grandma was ill when she moved. She thought she had gotten better though, but i lied and told her that so she wouldn't feel worse about having to leave. My grandma is the only person I have left, and i can't leave her especially now when she needs me.  
I heard a knock on the bathroom door, and finished up. I was just about to open the door, when i saw Sophie standing next to it. She looked at me crying. I pulled her into my arms and held her. Sophie knew what my grandma meant to me, and i can tell she's beating herself up for our little argument.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Sophie,through her tears.  
"I didn't want to worry you," i answered, looking at the floor.  
"Baby, you should have told me so i could have been there for you. You told me she was fine and getting better. What happened?" Asked Sophie, rubbing my cheek.  
"She had gotten better. She was doing great until one day she collapsed. I got a call when i was at work, and i rushed to the hospital. When i got there, they were doing tests. My mind went to the worse case scenario, and little did i know that the worse case scenario was right. The cancer came back stronger than before," i answered, finally giving into my tears.  
"Sian, i am so sorry. How's she doing now? Did they say she'll get through it again this time?" Sophie asked, wanting to know everything.  
"She's gotten weaker. They aren't being as positive this time around. She's old, Sophie, and they are saying her body can't take the treatments anymore," i replied, through my tears.  
"Why aren't you with her then?" Sophie asked, looking at me.  
"She told me to come. She told me that i needed the break. She told me I've been working too hard and too much to pay for the medical bills. The bills are piling up, and the insurance covers only so much and everything else is up to us. She's been receiving her social security checks, but they only cover a third of the bills. Ive been making up for the rest," i answered, looking at the floor.  
"Baby, you should have told me. I would have helped you," Sophie said, rubbing my cheek.  
"It's my responsibility," i stated, looking at Sophie.  
"And we are partners. You know I love your grandma," replied Sophie, looking at me.  
"I know. I didn't want to make you feel bad about leaving," i replied, honestly.  
"I would have fought harder to stay," replied Sophie, kissing me.  
"I love you," i said, returning the kiss.  
"I love you,too," smiled Sophie. "Let's get our food to go, and head back to my place. I want to call your grandma and see how she's doing. "  
"I'd like that," i stated, smiling.  
We got our food and asked for it to go. Once they got our meal ready, we left and headed back to Sophie's place. We ate and then cuddled up in the sofa. We called my grandma, and then enjoyed a night of quiet cuddled up watching movies.


End file.
